


A Tail of Two Fluffs

by Crysania, deadlikemoi, DyadamDriver, EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621), HelenFlower92, here4thereylo, lorel_steele, tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Idiots in Love, Moving In Together, Project: Kira and Kylo Need A Home, Sorry Not Sorry For Our Cheesy Puns, Stealth Adoptions, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyadamDriver/pseuds/DyadamDriver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenFlower92/pseuds/HelenFlower92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/pseuds/here4thereylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorel_steele/pseuds/lorel_steele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey has been in love with Ben for as long as she can remember, but there’s no way he likes her back, right?Ben would do anything, absolutely anything, for the girl whose smile lights up his life, but is convinced his attraction is one sided.When the two move in together, a cheesy ad on the radio brings them to Takodana Animal Shelter, where they meet Kira and Kylo, two animals that quickly win over their hearts. Can they sneak them home as Christmas presents for each other without raising suspicion?Cue “Operation: Stealth Christmas Adoption”. It’s a go!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reylo fam! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this fluffy little tail (hehe) of Ben and Rey falling in love, both with each other and with the animals that steal their hearts. 
> 
> With love, the “Care of Magical Creatures” crew.

  
“That’s the last of it, then?” Finn asks. 

He’s quiet as he hands her the final box, full of books, memories of Christmases past where they’d honored the Scandanavian tradition of gifting books on Christmas Eve, both too broke and too adrift in life to not cling to the first tradition that felt like home. There’s a look on his face, halfway between pride and like he might burst into tears.

He’s being silly.

She’s _only_ moving to Ben’s. 

It’s practically right down the street. 

Things will change after Finn and Rose get married, she’s not naive enough to pretend otherwise, but they could bet their britches she’d still be over all the time. They couldn’t get rid of her that easily. 

Rose slides between them, wrapping an arm around each of their waists and drawing them together for one last, nostalgic look of the now empty bedroom. It’s a moment that Ben doesn’t want to intrude on, so he hangs back, leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom and simply watching as they take the time to embrace each other. 

He doesn’t understand sometimes, this fierce loyalty she so easily forms with others, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t give her the time. 

She’s worth it. 

As she turns and moves to pass him, he pushes off the wall, hands falling around hers to lightly tug the box from her hands. 

“Let go,” he requests gently. 

“Ben—” her eyes rise to meet his, and the protest dies on her lips. They’re the softest brown, tender and crinkling lightly at the corners, an unspoken _something_ gleaming as he meets her gaze head on. She could definitely get lost in that look.

It’s something private between them, the kind of look you only share with a lover, and she is acutely aware of the fact that Rose and Finn are standing mere steps away, watching with keen interest. 

Rey fights the instinct to blush. 

Lover. 

_If only._

“You know I can take what I want,” he quips, unable to prevent a lopsided grin from breaking over his face as she rolls her eyes. It settles, a barely there smile still playing on his lips as he nudges her with his foot. “Finish saying goodbye; I’ll wait in the car.” 

With that, Finn swoops in to steal her away, a muffled _‘thanks man_ ’ spoken into Rey’s hair as his arms wrap around her and he swings her straight into his fiance’s waiting arms. She’s loved here, safe in the embrace of the two people who care most for her, but there’s still something missing. _Someone_ missing. 

“You better come barging through that front door anytime you feel like it,” Finn demands, voice catching just a bit as he hooks his chin over her shoulder so that he can see them both. “You’re always welcome.” 

“Bring him back, to!” Rose’s eyebrows dance, dipping and bobbing beneath her bangs comically as she teases Rey. “You two look so good together.” 

“Stop!” Rey protests laughingly, throwing her hands up to shield the hot flush that’s suddenly raging under her skin. She’d never hear the end of it. “We’re friends. _Only_ friends. He doesn’t like me like that.” 

There’s a beat of silence, and then Finn bursts out laughing. He drops a light kiss on her temple before ruffling her buns. “Sure, Peanut. Keep telling yourself that.” 

  
❄️❄️❄️  
  


The drive to Ben’s house - _their house_ , she’s got to get used to that now - is quiet and peaceful. Fluffy snowflakes have started to drift across the sky, although they melt almost instantaneously by the time that they hit the windshield. Rey leans her forehead against the cool glass, letting her breath create a foggy canvas before beginning to sketch out a Christmas scene. 

“Can we get a real Christmas tree for our house, Ben?” 

He hums softly, not taking his eyes off the road, as if he’s transporting precious cargo and can’t even risk a second of inattention lest he lose it. Her belongings aren’t even that valuable. It’s all secondhand, easily replaceable. 

She leans forward, fiddling with the knobs for the radio. The last notes of Wham’s “Last Christmas” drift through the air as she settles back, satisfied, only to be replaced seconds later with the jarring over-enthusiasm of a sponsored ad.

_Tired of being alone for the holidays? Did Santa Paws miss your stop? Boy, do we have the purrfect opportunity for you! Volunteer at the Takodana Animal Shelter today!_

“Stop!” Rey screeches, putting her hand on Ben’s arm for good measure. His very muscular, very _strong_ arm. She really should stop thinking about such things if she’s going to be living with him.

He curses as he slams on the brakes. “What?” He’s not looking at her. He’s looking out the front window like they might have just…

“Oh, no. There wasn’t anything out there…”

He lets out a huff of breath and leans back in the seat. “Then what?”

“Sorry,” she mumbles. “It’s just…that ad. Did you listen to it?”

“The one with all the people meowing and barking in the background?” She’s surprised at just how amused his voice sounds. Ben is quick to anger at times, but he’s also quick to let it all go. His mercurial moods used to take her by surprise, and not always in a good way, but now she just weathers them like she’s an old pro.

She supposes she is, really.

It feels like they’ve known each other forever in some ways and like they just met in others.

“Yes, _that_ one. It’s the perfect idea!” She exclaims. At Ben’s quizzical look, she rolls her eyes. “Look, you said yourself that Christmas is ‘not your thing’…”

“Air quotes, Rey? Really?”

She laughs at the cocked eyebrow and lightly punches him on the arm. “Whatever. It’s not. I know that. You usually hole yourself up in your little house.”

“ _Our_ little house,” he reminds her.

It takes her a moment to speak after that. Because he’s right. It’s _their_ house now. She’s been there any number of times, sometimes even crashed on the couch or shoved all his extra crap off the guest bed and spent the night there. But now it’s going to be _her_ room, and she’s going to be living in close quarters with Ben. Ben who is larger than life and who always seems to fill the room with his presence. _That_ Ben, the Ben she’s been harboring a crush on practically since she first met him.

“Yes,” she finally says. “ _Our_ house.” And she smiles. “But anyway, instead of just sitting around the house eating Chinese take-out and watching Netflix until it harasses us about how long we’ve had it on for, we could _do_ something. Something that really means something.”

He levels his gaze on her. “Volunteering?”

“At the shelter. I know you have a soft spot for animals,” she points out. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you light up when your father stops by, and it’s _not_ because of your father. We all know that.”

“Chewie,” he admits. His father has this gigantic brown dog, all hair and slobber, and Ben _loves_ him. He’s down on the ground with his hands in his fur and letting the dog’s massive tongue bathe his face every single time his father stops by. And Han knows it. She knows there’s tension there, a relationship gone sour at some point, but the dog seems to somehow allow the two men to connect.

“Exactly.”

Ben purses his lips before, finally, agreeing. “Alright.”

“Yes!” Rey shouts. “Let’s go.”

He shakes his head and pulls the car back onto the road. “Unpacking first. Animals second.”

“Sure thing, boss,” she says and can’t help but laugh at the look he shoots her.

  
❄️❄️❄️

  
She feels welcome almost as soon as she steps inside the door of the shelter. It’s a strangely cheerful place, considering this is where animals come when they’ve lost their homes. There’s soft Christmas music playing and a tree in one corner, decorated with plastic bones and bits of string. It’s a haphazard little thing, but Rey likes it, wandering over to take a closer look.

“Can I help you?”

She turns around to see an older woman with bright pink hair approaching them. She almost laughs at the hideous Christmas sweater she’s wearing, a bright blue cat chasing a large scary looking dog around a tree, but she chokes it back.

“We wanted to volunteer,” Rey says.

“We… uh… we heard your ad,” Ben manages to get out, and she reaches out to pat him on the arm.

Rey is amused to see the woman cringe a bit. “So that thing actually worked?” She laughs then. “That was Poe’s doing. He loves these animals like they’re his own kids.”

“It did,” Rey says. “We’d very much like to volunteer here for the holidays.”

The woman watches them for a moment and then holds out her hand. “Amilyn Holdo. Please, come with me if you’re serious. We have some paperwork you’ll need to fill out, and I have a few questions.”

“Of course,” Ben says. Amilyn walks off, and Ben waves his hand in front of himself. “After you,” he says, and Rey can’t help but grin, racing ahead of him to follow Amilyn down the hall.

It’s only when they reach what she assumes must be the office, does she realize Ben hasn’t followed. He’s stopped at one of the cages. Most of the animals are in the back, Amilyn tells them, but there are a few out front. Ones that have been there the longest, ones she has a hard time adopting out. There’s a small dog there, black and brown, and missing one eye.

“Ben?” she says, stepping back and touching him lightly on the forearm. When he turns to look at her, she feels like someone punched her in the gut. There’s such a look of _longing_ there, and she’s not sure, for a moment, if it’s directed at her or the dog. Maybe both. She feels her heart beat a little faster.

And then it passes, and he closes his eyes. “Sorry. Let’s go talk to Amilyn.”  
  


❄️❄️❄️  
  


Only when Rey returns to the office, with Ben in tow, does she notice that he doesn’t have the same enthusiasm like earlier in the morning, back at their house.

Instead of the usual spark and warmth always present in Ben’s gaze, all that Rey can see now is uneasiness and conflict. He seems adrift in the sea, looking for something only he can see. 

She only manages to take a few steps towards Ben to ask him what's wrong before Amilyn's voice stops her in her tracks. 

"I see you managed to find your boyfriend," Amilyn says, while looking at some papers on her desk and failing to notice Rey's blush and Ben's reddening ears. After the briefly embarrassing moment _,_ Amilyn raises her head from the papers and motions both Rey and Ben to sit in the chairs at her desk.

"Like I mentioned earlier, I need to ask both of you some questions, and I need honest answers, before I give you these papers to sign," Amilyn adds in a serious tone.

"Of course, we will offer you honest answers," both Rey and Ben answer in unison.

And so Amilyn starts asking them about their motivations for volunteering at the shelter during Christmas, a little bit about their experience regarding animals, and some questions about themselves. It sounds more like an interrogation than an interview, Rey thinks.

Ten minutes later, Amilyn, satisfied with their answers, is giving them the papers to fill out.

After both Rey and Ben sign the papers, Amilyn gives them two Christmas sweaters that are identical to the one she wears. Only then, Rey notices that the sweaters have the stamp of the shelter close to the neckline.

Rey scrambles into her sweater, grinning wildly as she watches Ben hold his out at arm's length and inspect the image on the front while pursing his lips incredulously.

_Good. Maybe the gorgeousness of the sweater will distract him from whatever it was that had made him so gloomy._

Once they are both set, Amilyn gives them a few instructions and a list of things to do and then sends them to the back to meet Poe.

Once they get in the back, they are welcomed by a handsome man with black hair and a contagious smile who wears the same matching sweater.

"I'm Poe Dameron," the man presents himself, while he stretches out his hand.

"I'm Rey and this is my friend, Ben," Rey replies, while she shakes Poe's hand.

From the corner of her eyes, Rey notices that Ben grimaces after she started talking to Poe. Rey can't help herself but to wonder if Ben is jealous. Then she remembers, that Ben considers her only a friend.

"So, I suppose, based on your sweaters, that you two are the new volunteers for Takodana Animal Shelter?" Poe asks after he lets go of Rey's hand.

"Yes, we started today," Ben adds curtly, before Rey can answer.

Poe, who doesn't seem to be put off by Ben's irritation, replies with the same big smile, "Okay, allow me to show you the ropes around this place."

  
❄️❄️❄️  
  


After a few hours of hard work, Poe leaves to talk to Amilyn about some stuff regarding the shelter while Ben and Rey take a break. Rey drinks her mint tea slowly, watching Ben's back from atop a crate. The silence wraps around them uncomfortably until Rey approaches him slowly and puts her hand on his back.

"Are you all right, Ben? You didn't seem like yourself since you saw that small dog earlier."

Ben's shoulders tense, and then he takes a steadying breath before turning around to face Rey.

"Rey," Ben starts with a hitch in his voice, "when I saw how that small dog from earlier still wags her tail and the big smile from her face, despite being abandoned by the people who were supposed to love her, something inside me broke for the little puppy." 

Ben finishes, letting his head drop, while Rey puts her arms around his neck, hugging him. 

If Rey wasn't already so gone for this giant, sometimes intimidating man with a heart of gold, she would be from those words alone. Her heart is stricken by how soft he is inside. It’s so different from the image he shows the rest of the world. The fact that he even allows her these small glimpses of the overwhelming empathy that he carries for others endears him to her more.

“Healing often starts with admitting that you need it,” she says to the world in general, her tone softer than it would be during a normal conversation, and if he heard her he gives no indication of it. 

Thinking it better to leave Ben to his own thoughts for awhile, Rey decides to wander around and get herself acquainted with her companions if she is to spend so much time with them. Dogs and cats are housed in various rooms, all so cute and with such vivid personalities that she wouldn't trust herself in here if she—if _they_ —had the room for a wild pack of furry beasts. 

It is going to take some time to get used to, if she's honest with herself, because waking up and falling asleep in the same house, day in and day out, is a dream come true, or it would be if she didn’t have her own room and her own bed instead of sharing his. 

_Those thoughts are dangerous_ , she reprimands herself. 

She’s made a full lap of the place before she realizes it, coming to see both the cat and dog that Amilyn referred to earlier. Her heart breaks a little at seeing the dog look up at her with one eye filled to the brim with so much love. 

“You’re just Ben in animal form, aren't you?” The physical resemblance isn't there, but emotional scars carry the same amount of pain as physical scars. 

One last scratch on her belly, and she moves over to the cat cage where a sleek, black Oriental cat is lounging in a quilted cat bed that looks handmade. His eyes track her, but he isn't as easily excited like his canine companion. Winning him over will take work. 

The sign on the cage doesn't give any warnings about a bad temperament or an aversion to touch, so she doesn’t hesitate to open the square door and put her whole hand in. His head rises up, but only looks at her and her hand as if it's a mistake that will quickly be corrected. 

Good thing Rey has the patience of a saint and downright refuses to give up on anything. “C’mon, bud. One little pet. It won't hurt, I promise.” 

Untrusting eyes glance up at her face and back to her hand again before stretching long, taking up nearly the entire width of the stupid cage he's stuck in, and there's only an instant of hesitation—a single moment of trepidation—before he's pushing his whole head into her outstretched hand. 

“There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?” A contented purr from her new friend is the only response she receives. 

“You have a fan,” Ben says as he walks up behind her, nearly startling her half to death and causing the cat to glare at him when she pulls away. 

Quickly closing the cage, Rey slides away from Ben, moving swiftly to take the seat behind the desk to greet any new visitors. She can't help that being so close to him frazzles her to the extreme. He's her friend, just a friend, and she schools herself to remember that. 

People come and go looking for puppies or kittens to give as gifts for Christmas, not even batting an eye at the older animals who have been around for much longer. 

Rey’s happy to see every animal that gets adopted go home with their new families, but, as the day passes, her heart starts to hurt for the older animals. The ones that gaze longingly and wag their tails in expectation as people approach and love on them but ultimately move on. The ones that won’t have a home for Christmas.

The latest group of people to come in, an elderly couple, adopts the last of a pair of Siamese kittens for their grandson, and Rey is quiet when Ben approaches. He steps behind her without a word, hands trying to rub the tension out of her knotted-up shoulders. 

“I know it's hard,” he whispers, his chin resting on her shoulder, right next to her ear, “but look at how happy these guys are because you're here.” 

Lifting her face, the first thing she sees is the dog watching them with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her eyes are firmly fixed on Ben, and when Ben leans over the desk to waggle his fingers in the dog’s direction, she barks excitedly.

“Looks like you have a fan, too,” Rey says, smiling softly as she watches Ben. She walks over to the cat cage, reaching in and pulling the sweet little thing out to cradle him in her arms. “They’re both so sweet. Why can't people see that these two deserve a home, too?” 

There is no hesitation in wrapping his arms around the both of them. Even though he doesn’t say anything, it puts her at ease, his strength and solid form are what she needs while she pulls herself together. 

“Thanks.” She offers him a quiet smile before snuggling deeper into his embrace, listening to the soft rumbling of the cat as she softly strokes his back and Ben strokes hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Rey quickly fall into a routine and the next two weeks pass in a blur. Rey decides that moving in with Ben has been the smartest decision that she’s ever made. Living together is as easy as breathing, and the way they are always in perfect sync makes Rey’s heart flutter with _what ifs_ and _possibilities of more_. She had been worried about disrupting Ben’s daily routine, especially when there was only one bathroom, but the transition could not have been more seamless.

On the days that they volunteer, Rey gets up and makes their coffee while Ben makes breakfast for them both. Despite the fact that her and Finn used to make meals together all the time, this feels more intimate, more meaningful, even when it’s just instant oatmeal to take along with them on the car ride.

Each time they step through the doors, Rey watches Ben fall a little bit further in love with the one-eyed dog at the front of the shelter. Whenever they have a break from cleaning cages or distributing food, she catches him talking to her through the cage, taking her on extra walks or just carrying her around the building. 

“How’s Kira doing today?” Rey asks as Ben walks up to the reception desk, leash in hand as he came back from a walk with the pup. He bends down, scoops her up, and walks around the desk, leaning against it at Rey’s side and lowering Kira so that Rey can give her some pets. She had grown on Rey over the last couple of weeks, but Rey knows that the bond Ben has formed with Kira is special and unbreakable.

“She’s great. You’re the best little girl, aren’t you Kira?” He coos, kissing Kira on the top of her little head as Rey smiles and rolls her eyes. When he leaves to put her back in the crate, Rey lets her mind wander for the thousandth time since she moved in with Ben. He’s caring, thoughtful, generous, and incredible easy on the eyes. She never fails to notice how his large hands cover Kira’s whole torso when he picks her up, and, if her thoughts turn salacious when that happens, well, he’ll never know. 

She recognizes that her thoughts are probably not the type that she should be having on a recurring basis about her platonic roommate, but the more time they spend together, the harder it is to push her daydreams aside. Every now and then, she gets a sliver of hope, like the time she caught him looking at her for just a little too long, his eyes averting quickly when he realized she’d noticed. It’s enough to think that maybe she isn’t alone in her feelings, but she won’t be the one to bring them up.

She can tell Ben is equal parts happy and melancholy each day when Kira is still there. She knows he wants her to get adopted so that she doesn’t have to keep living in cramped quarters, without a forever home, but, at the same time, he loves getting to spend his days with her. Rey’s never seen Ben so happy.

So she decides to take action.

❄️❄️❄️

“Poe, I need your help.” 

Rey feels like she’s concocted the perfect plan to give Ben the best Christmas ever, especially since he had given her so many wonderful things in the short time they’d been roommates; most importantly, a sense of _home_.

“What’s up, sunshine?” He responds as he looks up from the kitten that he’s been bottle feeding.

“Well, Christmas is only a week away…” she starts, gathering her thoughts on how she wants to ask. “I was hoping you could stay late tomorrow for me.” She sees the look of incredulity that passes over Poe’s face and rushes to continue. “I want to adopt Kira. For Ben. For Christmas. But I need it to be a surprise.” 

His face changes from confusion to elation in an instant.

“Of course! She deserves a home and I can’t think of a better home than y’all’s place. What’s the plan?”

Rey obliges and details out the plan for Poe. “I made dinner plans with Finn and Rose, so Ben shouldn’t be suspicious as to why I’m leaving—”

“Why would he be suspicious?” Poe interjects, a mischievous smile passing over his features. 

“Well, we usually make dinner together and stream something. Right now we’re bingeing Brooklyn Nine-Nine.” Her cheeks color, and she looks down at her shoes when the smile on Poe’s face turns downright smug.

“You guys have it _bad_ for each other,” he teases, but Rey shakes her head with gusto.

“It’s not like that! At least, not for him. I don’t think—” she breaks off. Poe wiggles his eyebrows at her and she smacks him playfully on the shoulder, but not enough to jostle the precious tortie kitten in his arms. “That’s not the point. _Ahem._ As I was saying…” 

She continues to tell him the plan. Finn will pick her up and then they’ll come back to the shelter where Poe will be waiting so that she can finish the adoption paperwork. Kira would stay with Finn and Rose for the remaining days before Christmas before Rey sneaks her home.

“How are you going to you sneak off on Christmas morning to pick up Kira and bring her back to the house?” Poe asks, helping Rey through the last of the plan.

“Easy! Finn always goes to his grandma’s on Christmas morning. They’re going to stop by, sneak around the back and tie her leash to the back gate. They’ll text me when they get here so I can run out and grab her straight away. Ben will be none the wiser!” 

Poe grins, nodding his head with enthusiasm. “I’m in, sunshine. I think this is a great idea.” 

The mischievous twinkle is back in his eye, leaving Rey to wonder if Poe doesn’t maybe have something else up his sleeve. She isn’t bothered in the least by it, though. Her unbridled excitement at finding Ben the perfect gift carries her through the rest of their shift, the smile refusing to leave her face for the entire drive home and well into the evening, when they fall into their routine of dinner and television. 

She hopes Ben doesn’t notice.

❄️❄️❄️

Rey can’t stop laughing as she pulls the newspapers lining Kylo’s kennel out a few days later. As soon as she opens the kennel door the sleek black feline shoots straight out and climbs his way up her hideous shelter sweater to her neck, and then carefully drapes his lithe body across her shoulders. The cat presses his nose into the crook of her neck where she can feel him purring. He remains there quite happily as she goes about her remaining tasks and giving the odd chirp when she mumbles to herself as though adding in his two cents.

Kylo was one of the more feistier residents of the shelter, Poe had told her in a surprised stupor a few days prior when he had found her with Kylo draped over her shoulders. He had arrived just over six months ago and, up until now, he hadn’t allowed anyone to stroke him, let alone have him lovingly curl up around their neck. It is part of the reason he’s still there. But Kylo has come a long way since that first anxious head bump.

She feels truly honoured to see the parts of this beautiful cat that others haven't yet had the chance to notice. If she had not already filed to adopt Kira, then she would most definitely be taking the Oriental feline home with her.

Ben has taken a few photos of her with Kylo since they started volunteering, she even has one of them as her profile picture on Facebook. 

❄️❄️❄️

“So I was thinking,” Ben starts as they share breakfast a few mornings later, “maybe we could take a look around the pet store on our way home this afternoon?” 

Rey almost drops her oatmeal. _Shit. Fuck!_ She desperately hopes that the panic invoked by his statement doesn’t show on her face. She’s one hundred percent sure that the game is up and that he’s figured out her plan. Ben, who owns zero pets (knowingly at least), wants to visit a pet store. _Shit!_

She’s sure he overheard her talking to Poe, or maybe the lively kennel assistant couldn’t keep his mouth shut. There was also a chance that Poe has mentioned something to Amilyn, who in turn told Ben because she didn’t know that it was a surprise. 

_Shit. I haven’t thought this through_. 

She gets lost in her own thoughts as she fights the urge to bury her face in her hands until Ben snaps his fingers in front of her. _Say something Rey, he’s looking at you like you’ve grown a second head. Speak, damn it!_

 _“_ The pet store?” She asks, her voice suddenly several octaves higher than normal. “What a wild idea!” She can only listen to herself giggle bemusedly and internally cringe.

Ben looks at her with one dark eyebrow raised as though he can’t quite work out what species she is. “Rey... Did you sleep okay? Or y’know... at all? You seem...”

“Happy?”

“High as a fucking kite.” He responds, his lip quirking just so.

❄️❄️❄️

“Do you know what Kylo’s favorite treats are?” He asks as they slowly roam around the two storied pet store. 

“Dreamies are a firm favorite but if you really want to get under that armor of his, he’s a sucker for those freeze dried fish cubes.”

Rey smiles as she pictures the cat that has become her favorite resident of Takodana’s. The pairing of his overly large ears and narrow face gives the black Oriental an endearing quality that she has never before found in a cat. 

Her heart aches with the knowledge that one day Kylo will find the loving home he deserves. Even though she wishes that home would be with her, she would be happy with the knowledge that he wasn’t spending Christmas in a kennel.

Ben picks up several bags and tubes of the treats before dumping them into their basket.

Rey can’t help herself, she _needs_ to know why they’re here.

“So what brought this on?” She asks him as she pretends to look at food packaging, not trusting herself to look directly at him.

He’s quiet for a few seconds and Rey wonders if he heard the question.

“Just the thought of all the animals being at the shelter for Christmas,” Ben responds stiffly, also averting his eyes to look at the shelves instead of her. “The least we can do is make sure they have as good a Christmas as they would in new homes.”

Rey feels her heart constrict at his words. Just when she thought that she was managing this crippling crush on her best friend he says something like this. For someone that acted as though he wasn’t keen on volunteering when they had first walked into the shelter several weeks ago he’s become incredibly protective of its residents. 

She needs to do something with herself or she may end up making a fool of herself and kissing the man. So, instead, she uses his own idea to further her planning.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” she tells him with a beaming smile as she leads him to the dog section. “What kind of things does Kira like?”

Ben grins in response, clearly doing exactly the same as she did at the mention of the little lady he has no idea is his. 

“She’s nuts for those little chicken meatball things. You know the ones that smell almost like jerky? Or the actual chicken jerky that comes in the purple packaging,” he babbles excitedly, pointing out some of the types Kira likes and the ones she dislikes, having no idea how much easier he’s making her workload. “So the short answer is anything that includes chicken.”

Rey chuckles as she watches his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning and dumps a few bags of each in their basket. 

“Now.. what about toys?” She asks with a sly grin, not wanting the moment to end. 

❄️❄️❄️

When Rey moved in, Ben never expected he’d be opening his home to a weird looking black cat named Kylo too. But here he is, driving home on Christmas Eve, with Kylo securely strapped into the back seat. All the while mewling bloody murder. 

“I know, buddy, I know,” Ben says, glancing in the rearview mirror for what feels like the millionth time since Poe and Amilyn had helped him safely secure the cat carrier in his car. “We’re almost to your forever home, okay? Just a few more minutes.” Why Ben feels like some sort of catnapper, he’s not sure. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he’s going to have to smuggle the cat into their home and keep him a secret for the next 15 hours. 

This was quite possibly the dumbest idea he’s ever had. But, well, it was for Rey. Even if the surprise failed, he knew Rey would be ecstatic to have Kylo right where he belonged. 

“Alright, buddy looks like the coast is clear,” Ben says as he drives past Finn and Rose’s and sees that Rey’s car is still out front. “Let’s get you home, yeah?” Kylo lets out another plaintive meow in reply.

Five minutes later finds Ben wildly looking around him, worried Rey’s going to drive up before he has a chance to unload Kylo’s carrier and rush inside.

Another five minutes and Kylo is hiding out under Ben’s bed. Which is cool. Poe told him to expect this. He allows himself a brief moment of celebration, smiling to himself. He got Kylo home with Rey none the wiser. Operation Feline Surprise is on track. 

“Alright buddy, just a little longer and you can hang out with our favorite girl.” He can’t keep the grin off his face, thinking about Rey’s reaction. It’d be it’s own miracle if he himself could keep the secret. Ben checks the food and water situation one more time before slipping out to start dinner. 

The spaghetti sauce had just started to simmer when he hears the key in the lock and the squeak of their front door. “Ohhhh, dinner smells delicious,” she calls from the other room and his stomach swoops. Honestly, she says that every time. It shouldn’t be a big deal. _But it is._

“Just in time! Can you taste this for me?” he calls, grabbing a clean spoon from the drawer and scooping up some of the sauce. She walks in smiling and pulling her scarf from her neck and his stomach does that swooping thing again. It has _got_ to stop that. 

“Of course!” She walks over to him and he holds out the spoon, his other hand hovering under in case it dripped. Her familiar scent of her shampoo washes over him and his smile grows a little more.

“Careful, it’s hot,” he murmurs as she leans in and closes her lips around the spoon. Her eyes close and he gets momentarily distracted by the way her throat moves as she swallows. His heart beats a little faster as he waits for her response.

“That’s—” Kylo meows from Ben’s bedroom and he’s pretty sure his stomach is on the floor now. _No. Please. No._ Her eyes snap open and she eyes him. Another meow, this one louder and more insistent. Desperate. _Shit._ **_Shit._ **

“Benjamin. Organa. Solo,” she says, her voice flat and expression guarded. “Is that a cat?” 

He bites his lower lip. _Fuck._

“Yes?” _Fuck. What if she doesn’t really want him?_

“Are you fucking with me?” 

“No!” He sets the spoon down and turns off the stove, covering the pots. “Come with me.” He grabs her hand and pulls her towards his room. Kylo meows again. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he says, managing not to trip over all his words as he stops in front of his door. “But well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” She rolls her eyes but smiles tentatively, squeezing his hand as she practically vibrates in place. He takes a deep breath and pulls her inside, shutting the door quickly lest Kylo get any ideas. 

She gasps and the grin on her face is infectious as Kylo stretches up on his back legs and reaches up her leg, his feet just reaching her hip. “Hello, Kylo,” she whispers, sitting down cross legged on the ground. Ben can hear the cat purring from here as he climbs onto Rey’s lap and bumps his head against her chest. Ben settles down next to her. 

“Is he—are we…?” She looks up at Ben as she scratches between Kylo’s ears and he realizes she’s afraid to believe. To hope. 

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, Rey. He’s all yours,” Ben says with a smile, his heart beating a million miles an hour. Her face breaks into the most radiant smile he’s ever seen, her eyes glittering. She ducks hear head and turns back to Kylo.

“Are you really all mine, Kylo?” she whispers, scratching under the cat’s chin. The cat continues to purr as he puts his front paws up on her chest so he’s eye level with her. In that moment, Ben swears Kylo _knows._ Kylo lets out the quietest meow as he gently headbutts her cheek. She chuckles and swipes at her eyes before turning back to Ben and offers him a watery smile. 

“Thank you, Ben,” she says, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it gently, her voice thick but filled with so much feeling, Ben feels tears prick at his own eyes.

He swallows and clears his throat. “You’re welcome,” he says, matching her intensity and squeezing her hand back. He doesn’t even care that the selfish bastard cat ruined the surprise. All that matters is that Rey is happy and Kylo has a loving home. All the planning and anxiety was worth it to see that smile on her face. 

She gently pulls her hand from his and wipes at her eyes, clearing her throat and sniffing. 

“So uh, do you want to have dinner in here tonight?” She turns to him, her eyes wide and smile hopeful. 

“Can we? _Please?_ ” Ben nods and chuckles. He can’t see her tearing herself away from Kylo for a good long while. And there’s no way in hell he could make her. He gets up and has his hand on the doorknob when she speaks up again. 

“Hey Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Just so you know, I’m hugging the _fuck_ out of you the first chance I get,” she says, gesturing to Kylo, who is now in the process of kneading her lap.

❄️❄️❄️

Rey pets Kylo until Ben comes upstairs with dinner. The spaghetti is a success, and their conversation switches between Rey gushing about Kylo and Ben telling her about his mishaps in getting Kylo home as they settle onto his bed. Ben couldn't be happier if he tried. 

"Ben, thank you so much for this… for all of this," says Rey, squeezing his hand and making eye contact with him. 

For that magic moment, there is only them. Christmas magic softens all sound in the room, as though snow coated everything in a protective layer of peaceful silence. The longer they hold each other's eyes, the closer their heads magnetically draw together. 

When Rey heaves a loud sigh, Ben's lips part, and all Rey wants is to kiss him. They're _so_ close. She begins to close the distance, only for Kylo to meow loudly at being ignored.

They are awoken from their dreamlike state, but Kylo is still salty about the experience, so he jumps gracefully off the bed and explores the room. For a moment, both watch the cat take in his surroundings, ignoring the tension that had been there moments before. 

"Please tell me he's sleeping with you tonight," comments Ben, making her bust out laughing. 

"Oh yes. Based on your experiences, I'm keeping him. Oh, look! He's playing with the door."

Kylo swats at the door, and it moves back and forth slightly, making him jump back and hiss. Both laugh and enjoy the moment. 

"He'll know the whole house in no time," states Ben, not sure if he should feel excited or worried by the prospect. 

"Oh yes. I have no doubt there." Her voice grows lower, more tender. "You've made me feel so welcome here." Turning to face him, she shifts so that she’s kneeling on the bed. "You've really made this house my new home. I can't thank you enough."

"I— you're welcome," he says, stumbling over his words and looking down.

Her hands grab his face, forcing him to meet her eyes once more. There, he sees just how truly happy she is. 

"I liked living with Finn and Rose, but I _love_ living with you," she says softly, climbing over his lap so that her legs sandwich his. "Kylo is going to love it because you care so much."

"It's all for you," he chokes out, his hands shaky as he cups her face. "It always has been and will be. I'd give my life for you."

Her shiny eyes blink with emotion, and she beams at him. He grins back, and they're _just_ about to kiss when the bedroom door creaks open.

Loudly. 

Killing the beautiful moment.

"Stupid cat," mutters Ben, making Rey poke his arm. "Ow! It's true."

"He's smart, and I love him. Almost as much as—"

She pauses, realizing that she is about to admit her feelings for Ben. The feelings that started as a crazy crush and have evolved into something much more powerful, more lasting. She isn't ready to admit it out loud and keeps hoping one day it could happen, especially when he asks his next question.

"As much as what?"

"Um—" Her mind runs a mile a minute trying to think of something else. "As much as I love being here with you."

To emphasize her words, she hugs him. Finally giving him the hug she's been wanting to give all night. He melts into her arms, and it feels like Christmas came early. 

They hear the door squeak open and close a few more times, Kylo playing and miffed that he is being left alone. Finally, he jumps back on the bed, meowing loudly. Ben chuckles as Rey moves to sit and grab the needy cat.

"I'll wash our dishes fast, and then we can watch a Christmas movie before bed?" he asks.

She nods excitedly, and he makes it back upstairs in record time. When he sticks his head in the door, Rey is already looking his way. He thinks nothing of it until Kylo hisses.

And the door is pushed in his face.

Amidst giggles, Rey scolds, "Kylo, no! Be nice to Ben. He adopted you, you know."

"Left in the doghouse by the cat," he comments, making her laugh more.

Soon, all three are snuggled in bed, watching "A Christmas Story" since it is on its yearly marathon. They are about halfway through when Rey falls asleep, leaning against Ben's shoulder. 

Carefully, he lays her down, cuddling up beside her. Kylo lies on top of Rey, purring softly. It's the kind of domestic happiness that Ben has always wanted with Rey, and he grins, a full-bodied thing as he takes her all in.

"Merry Christmas, Rey,” he whispers.

❄️❄️❄️

Some hours later, Rey awakens to the sound of light snoring. Kylo is cuddled in a ball at the foot of the bed, quiet for once, and Ben is spooning her, pressed against her back and providing all the warmth she never knew she wanted.

It was the best Christmas gift she could ask for. She revels in the closeness to him, her mind counting down the hours until Kira will arrive. She can't wait to surprise Ben.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ben asks after yawning. 

His arms stretch momentarily before sliding protectively around her waist once more. She's never felt more loved or wanted. She turns to face him, and he is blinded by the radiant joy her face contains. "Merry Christmas, Ben. I'm happy to share this one with you."

"The first of many," he promises, tapping her nose before sliding his hand along her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Rey. What do you want to do today?"

"Let's make breakfast together… after we sleep in more," she suggests. "And then we'll open presents. I have something special for you."

His eyes light up, intrigued. "Oh?"

"You'll have to wait," she teases.

The pillow talk continues until Kylo stirs and demands to be fed. Then, they all make the trek downstairs. It is as they are cooking the bacon and eggs that Rey notices Finn's car driving in front of the house. 

"Ben, will you grab my Santa hat from upstairs while I take care of the trash?" she asks nicely.

As soon as he is upstairs, she rushes outside, where Finn, Rose, and Kira are. Rose is petting Kira and cooing while Finn watches with an adoring look.

"Finn! Rose! Thank you for doing this," says Rey, hugging them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Kira is the sweetest thing ever!" cries Finn. "We're going to miss her."

"I already do. I've already tried to convince Finn to come and visit you so that you can help us find the perfect pet. Preferably a dog," says Rose, eyeing Kira. 

"I know several who would be perfect," replies Rey, thinking of a Portuguese Water Dog named Kaydel. "Talk to Poe and Holdo about them; they're rather like Ben and me."

Rose raises an eyebrow, and a calculating look fills her face. Finn gives her a sympathetic look. 

"We will! Thanks, Rey," says Finn as the girls hug goodbye. Then, he hugs Rey and hands her the leash and two bags. "Here are our gifts for you two this year. Merry Christmas!"

The car is barely out of the driveway when the back door opens. "Rey, was that-"

Kira barks excitedly at the sight of Ben and lunges forward, yanking the leash free of Rey's unsuspecting hand. Moments later, Ben is rolling in the snow with Kira on top of him, licking his face. 

Rey has never seen anything more precious, the little dog finally finding her home and being reunited with her best friend. Ben looks like he could die of happiness based on how wide his grin is.

"Rey, you didn't!"

"I most certainly did! Just wait until you see the rest of your gifts," she remarks, making him laugh.

"We seem to be on the same wavelength in more than one way," he replies, getting up and carrying Kira with him. "I'm beginning to think we both wanted the same thing at the pet shop."

She chuckles as they close the door behind them. Kylo stands in the doorway, sniffing Kira once before going back to his business, much to Rey’s delight. Kira is curious and starts sniffing Kylo's butt, earning a disdainful glare from the cat. As the pets run about, Kylo not wanting anything to do with Kira, Rey and Ben cook, and breakfast is had around the tree. 

Rey and Ben watch contentedly on the sofa as the pets sleep next to the tree, sharing a blanket as Rey huddles against Ben. It's selfish and unneeded with the blanket, but Rey does it anyway. She's gotten into the habit of doing it every time, ever since he first pulled her over on the sofa while they streamed shows together. 

It's peaceful and quiet.

It's perfect.

Rey never wants to end this moment. She doesn't think it can get better… until it does.

"Thank you, Rey," he says, turning to face her. His smile is warm and bright as he takes her in. 

She turns as well, her whole body coming alive at the sight of his smile and the shift in energy in the room when he lifts his legs up on the sofa, shifting them both to a reclining position. She makes room and draws closer to him.

"You're welcome. You deserve so much more at Christmas," she admits.

His face is skeptical. "Hardly. You're more than I deserve and everything I ever wanted," he blurts out. His eyes widen, and he adds, "Just having you here is enough."

Her heart bursts with warmth and love. That's as good as a declaration of love in her mind, so she does what she's been yearning to do almost since she met him: kiss him.

And kiss him she does. Her hands reach up for his face, tentative at first, and he only watches, not quite believing what’s happening. She clings to him as though he is everything, which he is in her mind. She wants him to know just how much he means to her. She leans up so that her lips are level with his, and his open slightly in anticipation. When she kisses him tenderly the first time, he remains frozen, so she kisses him a second time, her mouth and tongue claiming him as hers. 

This time, he receives the message, and he is kissing her back, his arms clasping around her and pulling her on top of him. 

Where she belongs. With him. 

When they pull apart to breathe, both are out of breath. Rey is mesmerized by the joyful and incandescent smile and look that transforms Ben's face.

"Rey," he says breathlessly. "Are you—? Are we—?"

"Yes," she interrupts, kissing him again. "I care about you as so much more than a friend."

"Me too," he replies, his hands moving to her face. 

"I love you." The words tumble out of her mouth, and she doesn't regret saying them. They're honest and true. 

All the same, she doesn't want to see his face in case he doesn't feel the same. She hides her face in his chest, her arms resting comfortably around his chest. When he rests his chin on top of her head and pulls her closer, she breathes a little easier. 

"I've loved you for so long, Rey," he says, and she doesn't think her heart can be any fuller. "I don't think I want anything else."

She's about to agree when Kira wakes up, whimpering and coming to snuggle around Ben's feet. Kylo follows suit, jumping onto the sofa next to the cuddling couple.

"Except for these two fluffs who brought us together," says Rey. "They make everything better."

"Yes, they do." He brings her head up and sees the sleepiness there. "Let's get you to bed."

"Can I-” She stops, still unsure.

"What is it? Whatever it is, it's yours," he says, eager to please.

"Can I sleep in your bed again tonight? It was… the best sleep I've gotten in a while," she admits. "It was nice."

"It felt right," he agrees, picking up Kira and depositing her in Rey's lap before carrying them bridal-style off to bed. 

Kylo follows Rey wherever she goes, and before long, Kira and Kylo are sitting on top of the blankets, snuggled between Ben and Rey. With hands interlaced and eyes locked, the last thing they see is the look of love in one another's eyes, the warmth and soft sounds of their new fluffs lulling them to sleep. 

Ben and Rey have found their family at last. 

  
  
  


**One Year Later**

Rey grins as she sits on their kitchen counter, watching Ben as he scurried around the kitchen. He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “What?” he raises a curious eyebrow, catching her laughing at him. 

“It’s just funny to watch you get so flustered. If something goes wrong we can just order a pizza, no harm, no foul.” She glances around at the various dishes he’d spent all morning preparing for their first family Christmas get together. 

He gives her a look, his lips pressing in a tight line. “I just want it to be perfect.” he shrugs lightly, stirring the mashed potatoes on the stove. 

“And it will be!” Rey jumps off the counter, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “A perfect Christmas is you, Kylo, Kira, our friends, and their pets. Anything else, especially good food, is icing on the cake.” 

She steps back, rolling up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Upon hearing her name, Kira trots excitedly into the kitchen, skidding on the tile floor before stopping in front of Ben. “See? She agrees.” Rey pats the little dog’s head before returning to her spot on the counter. 

“At least make yourself useful.” He mumbles, a small smile on his face as he hands her a spoon with a bit of mashed potato on it. 

Rey sticks the spoon in her mouth, tapping her chin dramatically like she’s seen fancy chefs do on the television. “Terrible, absolutely terrible.”

Ben pauses, looking at her, his face covered in confusion. “Are they really that bad?” He grabs the spoon from her, tasting them himself. “What’s wrong with them? They need a bit of sal-” His face falls as he realizes she’s laughing at him. 

“They’re perfect, calm down.”

Kira barks as their bell rang, running towards the door. Rey jumps down, kissing his bicep as she walks towards the door. 

“Rose!” Rey chuckles as the small woman wrapped her in a tight hug. “You’ve got to help me, he’s freaking out over the food.” 

“Bless him.” She shakes her head, unclipping Kaydel’s leash so she could play with Kira, who was already jumping on the large black dog excitedly. Finn hugs Rey as well, shutting the door and following the girls into the kitchen. 

“Hey man.” Finn pats Ben on the back as he enters the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Ben smiles, turning off the stove and scooping some of the potatoes into a bowl. “Can you put this out for me?” 

“Sure,” as he grabs the bowl to take it into the dining room Finn whistles lowly, scooting dishes around to make room. “You do know we’ll never eat all this, right?” 

“I’ve already tried Finn, it's no use!” Rey hollers from the living room, settling the presents under the tree. 

“Can’t help it.” Ben shrugs. “I’m used to making enough for Uncle Luke and all Mom and Dad’s friends.” 

“Leftovers never killed anyone,” Rose agrees as the girls enter the kitchen, pausing as she passes to kiss Finn’s cheek.

“Knock Knock?” Poe shouts, stepping through the door with Amilyn and Barking Betty the Eighth hot on his heels. 

“Hey guys!” Rey hugs each of them, gathering plates to set on the table. 

Amilyn swoops in to help her with the silverware, setting it out on the table.“Thank you for inviting us.” 

“Of course!” Rey says, nodding her head, “You’re family.” 

❄️❄️❄️

Once they’ve eaten their fill, and then dessert for good measure, they settle into the living room to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas and open presents. 

The film is decided only after a rather hilarious argument on which version of the movie was best, the cartoon or the live action. Rey grins as she curls up against Ben, wrapping them in their new fleece blanket with a photo of their small family on the front. Kylo, uninterested in the dogs’ high energy play session occuring in the leftover wrapping paper, settles onto their laps. Poe sits on the floor between Amilyn’s feet, BB8 on his lap, the small, ever-so-loyal dog uncannily sensing his owner’s annoyance over losing the Grinch argument.

“What if we took a picture of all of them in front of the tree? We could put it on next year’s Christmas card!” Rose asks as she watches the dogs wrestle, already thinking about positioning and layouts. 

“That would be cute, but it would have to just be the dogs. Kylo isn’t too fond of the tree anymore.” Rey scratches the sleepy kitty behind the ears, Ben chuckling behind her. 

“Anymore?” Finn raises an eyebrow, watching the cat roll over and stretch out on his back so that Rey could scratch his chest. 

“Not naming names or anything, but last year someone decided to climb the tree, all the way to the top, only to have it fall and get him all tangled up in the lights.” Rey smirks as she recounts the memory, shaking her head lightly. 

“If you thought untangling Christmas lights is bad, try doing it while holding down a wet and extremely scared cat.” Ben says dryly, kissing Rey’s temple as she chews her lip to keep from laughing. 

The others cringe and nod, agreeing that maybe photoshopping Kylo into the photo was a much, much better idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely authors for chapter one were ksco, crysania, helen92, and deadlikemoi, and the authors for chapter two were here4thereylo, equusgirl, aknightofwren, tmwillson3, and lorel_ren. We tag teamed for betaing.
> 
> Our moodboard was made by deadlikemoi and features the adorable pets actually in our lives. 🥰 
> 
> We hope you’re enjoying it so far and Merry Christmas!


End file.
